1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the packaging of a light sensor. More particularly, this invention relates to a light sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To an industry, more particularly to the automation industry, sensing devices are indispensable. Sensing devices commonly seen include light sensor, temperature sensor, pressure sensor, humidity sensor, and distance sensor, etc. The light sensor is broadly used in various electronic devices with displays since it is capable of sensing ambient light for the purpose of providing a reference value to the display so that the display brightness may be adjusted accordingly to save energy.
In a conventional packaging process, the chip and the carry object of a light sensor are coupled by a wire. Since it is necessary to reserve a gap for wire coupling, it is difficult to minimize the size of the light sensor module. On the other hand, some packaging materials are easily softened by heat and may consequently pull and break the wire or disconnect the wire from a lead frame.